Love is Blind?
by xxMarzbbyxx
Summary: Edward's popular, Bella's not. Edward likes being the center of attention; Bella wants to be normal. In this story, opposites certainly don't attract, right? Rated M for language and later chapters.


**AN: Okay guys, I know nothing has come out from me in a while but I decided to dabble in a new story cuz those other three are a bust. I'm going to delete them in a couple of days so if you want me to keep them up, just private message me. I just want it clear that those stories are all BEING DISCONTINUED. Anyway, I hope you like this; it's something a little different than I normally do.**

**Chapter 1: Normal**

The sound of an alarm clock blared through the room. Edward awoke with a start, his arms flailing, and knocked the clock clean off his bedside table. He sat up and groaned, replacing it, and rubbed his eyes.

Before the alarm startled the shit out of him, he'd been having a damn good dream about Jessica Alba and her talented mouth...

"Fuck" he muttered. Today definitely wasn't going as planned if his overbearing hangover was any indication. It was the first day of school after winter break and he wasn't looking forward to seeing those stupid ass people he called his classmates again.

So, it was with dread that he got up and dragged himself to the the bathroom. Edward wasn't by any means scared of returning back to Forks High. But being the star of most conversations and a notorious player around campus, it was practically a prerequisite of being popular to hate school.

"Fuck me," he ground out as he turned on the light in his walk in closet, the brightness doing things to his head. He picked out a green v-neck, some dark wash jeans, and a pair of nikes, knowing full well that his shirt was the exact color of his eyes. Edward would definitely be getting some action today, he mused to himself. Pulling on a jacket and a coat on top, he cursed Forks' cold, rainy weather.

Edward didn't even have to inspect himself in the mirror to know his effortless good looks hadn't left at the arrival of his hangover. He trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where his brother Emmett was already sitting at the counter, inhaling a bowl of cereal.

"Edward! Finally the ogre emerges from his cave," Emmett boomed; seemingly impervious to overdrinking and oblivious to the concept of volume control.

Edward scowled. "Will you lower your motherfucking voice? Not all of us can drink a whole keg and still function in the morning." Edward grabbed the carafe and poured himself a cup of straight black coffee.

"Yeah, says the idiot adding vodka to his coffee right now." When he saw his little brother's glare, he added, "C'mon Eddie, I'm just messin' with yah. And if you must know, I doubt there was anyone at that party who drank more than you so that's what you fuckin' get for drinking all that shit yesterday. Now get your ass up. We're gonna be late for school."

"School starts in half an hour," Edward said, glancing at the clock.

"Well I gotta meet Rosie and I'm your ride since you can't keep from fucking up your car. So let's go." He saw that Edward hadn't moved so he said, "Fine, fucker, hope you like walking two miles in the rain."

"What? Where is Alice?"

"She went to pick up Jasper. So if you want to get to school dry, you better start moving."

That got Edward moving and he slogged over to the passenger seat of the car as Emmett chuckled quietly to himself.

~oO*Oo~

It was no secret that Edward was a focal point in most of the conversations of Forks' female population, so it wasn't surprising that when Edward emerged from Emmett's jeep, he was greeted by countless seductive smiles and flirtatious winks.

Edward smiled his panty- wetting grin at the general populace and continued walking along, Emmett at his left.

"Edward," a nasally voice purred. Both Edward and Emmett glanced over to where Tanya was slowly sashaying toward them. Emmett couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to touch that fake- ass piece of plastic, couldn't understand the reason behind Edward's shit- eating grin as he regarded her.

Emmett couldn't deny that Tanya was beautiful but he had no doubt in his mind that at that moment, she had at least two venereal diseases running through her bloodstream. And that was enough reason for Emmett to leave Edward and go find Rosalie; his girl whom he knew was not only healthy, but didn't sleep with everything under the sun with a dick.

Edward watched Emmett leave; recalling once that Emmett had said hearing Tanya talk was like nails on a chalkboard, and it made his balls ascend until his ears stopped ringing from her voice.

He turned to Tanya, who was running her fake talons along the lapel of his coat, eying him like a predator stalking its prey. "Edward," she said with a mock pout, "I haven't gotten any attention from you in days. Why do I get the feeling you've been ignoring me?"

He scoffed. "You don't own me, Tanya," he said removing her hand from his chest. "And like I could deny the rest of the female population of this." He gestured to his body. "If you don't like to share, then you can get your fucking hands off of me and find Mike Newton. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having my sloppy seconds. Or you can meet me in the broom closet at lunch."

Her fake laughter rang out loudly and caused even Edward to grimace. "Oh, Eddie, you know I was just kidding."

"Don't ever fucking call me that. I'll see you at lunch. Bring something to kneel on." He didn't give her a chance to answer before walking away. He knew that if he wanted head, he didn't even have to treat her right and she would practically beg him to kneel at his feet for as long as it took him to come.

In his haste to get away from her voice, he bumped into something small and soft. He looked down, appraising the small brunette before him.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry," a small voice said from the ground, slowly rising to her feet.

"Do you ever fucking _watch_ where you're going?" He glared menacingly down at the girl in front of him. Usually, that look caused any onlooker to shake with fear. Instead, this girl tipped her head back, and looked up at him- he could only assume since she was wearing sunglasses- and laughed.

"You're fucking crazy, bitch," he spat as he brushed past her. She had to have been, right? Not only had she laughed when he glared, but she was wearing sunglasses when there was no chance of sunlight for the rest of the week. She didn't know who she was dealing with if she thought she could just laugh at Edward Cullen.

It was then that he noticed people around him were staring and whispering. They weren't the usual envious and lustful stares he got. These ones were curious and dare he say: accusatory?

He kept walking, trying to ignore the itching need to run his hands through his hair; a habit he got indulged when he was nervous.

Light but fast steps followed behind him were succeeded by the pain of a stinging slap to the back of his head.

Edward whirled around to glare down at the tiny pixie he called his twin sister. "What the fuck, Alice!"

"Edward Cullen, you have got to be the lowest fucking sick bastard I have ever met!"

Edward had many problems in his life. His drinking was a big one, his smoking even bigger. But none of those compared to the problem that was his temper, if his last encounter was any indication. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Alice was Edward's best friend beside her boyfriend Jasper, so she was no virgin to how quickly he could blow up.

"I'm talking about you pushing Isabella Swan, Edward!"

"What? I didn't fucking push anyone, Alice," Edward replied angrily. "And who the fuck is Isabelle Swan?"

"It's Isa_bella_ Swan! You know, the girl you practically bulldozed! I just saw you! You pushed her down and then you yelled at her! Don't you wonder why everyone is looking at you? You just attacked a girl who couldn't even see you coming!"

"What the hell are you talking about? 'Couldn't even see me coming'?" He repeated confusedly.

"She's blind, Edward," Alice said in a low, grating voice.

"Blind? What the… But the last girl that I yelled at was..." Edward thought back to the girl with the sunglasses. Sunglasses, why hadn't he realized before? The crazy bitch was... "Fuck meeee!" Edward groaned. Edward Cullen just cussed out a blind chick.

~oO*Oo~.~oO*Oo~

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella, as she'd told everyone to call her since she was five, was not a complicated girl. All she wanted was to be normal.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't probable with her 'condition', as people called it.

For lack of better word, Isabella Marie Swan was blind. Couldn't see a damn thing. And ever since the glaucoma set in, she couldn't even _appear _to be normal. She didn't think she knew anyone with invisible pupils and a murky, storm-like colors in their eyes. Not that she would be able to _see_ them anyway.

So, no, normality was not an option. Everywhere she went, she could feel the stares of people around; drilling holes into the back of her head and the sides of her face. She was mocked with the very thing she wanted so much. Was being blind such and anomaly? Surely the loss of one of the five senses shouldn't be such a spectacle. If a person lost the sense of taste, would people stop and point? Bella seriously doubted that.

Bella grew restless with this knowledge that she was constantly being stared at. She lived with her mother Renee in Phoenix, and even though she'd been there most of her life, it was a large city and it didn't matter how long she lived there; there was always someone new to say, "Mommy, why does that girl carry around that stick? Is she _blind_?" And then she'd have to hear how the person said it; like it was a damn curse word or something. It wasn't something new to Isabella, but it never got old either. It still stung and made her want to be as invisible as the world was to her.

That was why she wanted to move back to Forks. Forks was a small town. And by the time of her move, word would get out that she was coming and that she was blind. Perhaps, after a month or two, the news of her 'condition' would become old. People would move on with their lives and Isabella would be able to seek out that normality that she craved.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" her mother Renee whined for the tenth time. Isabella had begun to keep count.

"Yeeessss," she answered. Sure was not the word. Adamant was. She was going to do this. Her flight was arranged for two days before the first day back for everyone at Forks High. She would have time to reacquaint herself with Charlie; the last time she saw him was about two summers ago. It was time to reconcile that.

"Well, I just want you to know that if you ever, _ever _want to come back, I will personally wire you money for your plane ticket, okay?"

"I know, Mom," Bella said tiredly. Renee was forever on this spiel about how great Phoenix was, how Bella didn't know what she was missing, how she could never understand why Bella would leave. She knew that once Bella's mind was set, there was no changing it. She'd see it through whether it was something she enjoyed or not. It was secretly the thing Renee hated and loved most about Bella.

It was with this determination Bella packed up the rest of her clothes, got on the plane, and landed in the wet and cold Forks, Washington airport.

"Bella!" A deep voice called from her left. She didn't try to go to the voice; it would likely get her swallowed up in the crowd she could hear but not see. "Bella," the voice said again. This time, it was right beside her and when she reached out, she was engulfed in a strong hug, the familiar scent from her summers here all coming back to her.

"Hi, daddy." She didn't realize until now, smelling his woodsy, rainy musk, how much she missed her father.

"Hi baby," he said. And if Bella didn't have heightened hearing, she wouldn't have picked up the emotion in his voice. "Look at you; you've grown up."

She nodded lightly against his chest; happily. A feeling she hadn't been in touch with in a while. Perhaps Forks wouldn't be so bad.

~oO*Oo~

The two days that went by before school started rolled on slowly; Bella mostly filling her time with reading the books she brought with her and going to the diner with Charlie where they consumed copious amounts of peach cobbler.

So on the morning of her first day of school, Bella was nervous. She'd been in one place all of her life and a change of scenery made her antsy. She walked over to her closet, picking out a shirt and a pair of jeans. Renee had been nice enough to go out and buy Bella clothes; putting pant- and- shirt sets together so Bella wouldn't have to worry about what she wore. She grabbed her new rain boots, a beanie, and a warm wool coat; knowing that it was most likely raining outside. Picking up her favorite pair of sunglasses, Bella realized then that she was going to look absolutely outlandish; the sun rarely reared its head in Forks, especially during the winter. _Oh well, _she mused _I'm gonna stand out anyway_. She slid them on and jogged down the stairs for breakfast.

Charlie had informed her the day before that he would be gone already before she awoke, but that she would be getting a ride from a girl at her school.

A honk sounded outside, cuing Bella to the fact that she wouldn't have time for eating and she rushed out the door into the cold. She could hear the sound of an idled car and she used that to make her way over.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice Cullen! It's nice to meet you. I heard you were coming here from my dad who was told by your father and they said you'd need a ride to school so I volunteered because your house isn't too far from mine and I thought we could be best frien-"

"No need to overwhelm her on her first day, Alice," a smooth southern voice said from within the car. "I'm sorry," he said to Bella, "I shouldn't have let her drink coffee this morning," he said conspiratorially. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the contrast between his calm demeanor and Alice's. "I'm Jasper by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper," she responded quietly.

~oO*Oo~

The ride to school was definitely not a quiet one. With Alice's incessant chatter and Jasper's soothing calm trying to get Alice to slow down her pace of speech; it was, in fact, the most interesting car ride Bella had ever been on.

Alice _did_ manage to tell her though, that they would be the best of friends and that she could tell this year would be the best of Bella's life. Those two predictions weren't very hard two fulfill, Bella mused, as she'd never had a best friend before and school for her was not enjoyable.

When the three finally got to school, Alice kissed Jasper goodbye and walked Bella, arm in arm, to the office. Bella had a feeling Alice wasn't just doing it because she was blind, though, which made her heart feel lighter than before.

From there, a kind but nosy secretary handed over Bella's schedule and told her to wait there for her aide. Bella hadn't wanted to bring a walking stick with her to school. Of course she had one but wanted to escape the branding of being blind for as long as she could. The aide was a girl, from what the secretary had told her, and she had volunteered because both she and Bella had the same classes. She was to walk Bella to them for the rest of the year or at least until she felt comfortable to do it on her own.

Tired of all the staring and awkward silence she picked up on, Bella decided to wait outside.

The cold fresh air hit her in the face and blew her long mahogany hair into wild disarray as she paced outside to keep warm. Bella was definitely nervous, also, the promise of a new school year and something different than she was used to nearly tangible.

It was with these thoughts that while she was pacing, something long and hard collided with her and forced her backwards onto the ground. Bella was sure there was no wall in front of her when she came out of the office; so this had to be a moving object. Her head was ringing slightly when she finally heard the voice that went along with the object.

"...the fuck?" She realized then that the beautiful enraged voice belonged to the boy she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said quietly, getting of the ground and dusting her hands off.

"Do you ever fucking _watch_ where you're going?" The enraged angel griped at her. Bella realized then that this was the first time she was ever yelled at by a classmate. It surprised her first but her surprise then shifted to amusement and amusement to elation as she realized this.

At her old school, Bella was a charity case. There was always someone there to help her get to class, get her books out of her locker, tell her what was on the lunch menu. She'd never had a bully or even someone tell her off for anything. She'd certainly never been cursed at in such an aggressive manner. It was this epiphany that caused her to laugh in wonder and amazement.

She was finally being treated normal!

Sure, this guy was a jerk; anyone could have made the mistake of bumping into someone else; and he obviously wasn't 'fucking' watching where _he_ was going. So it was both their faults but he was putting all the blame on her. But she couldn't help but somewhat appreciate this boy who was the first to ever treat her like a real person.

"You're fucking crazy, bitch," he said before stalking off.

Bella skeptically recognized the fact that the boy had yelled at her and she'd laughed. _Oh well,_ she thought. If Bella cared what every single person she met thought of her, she wouldn't have come to a new school in the middle of the year.

Still, she ceased pacing and waited in the same spot lest she risk the chance of bumping into another irate boy.


End file.
